


Two Steps From Hell

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Deutsch/English, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, dark&twisty, re-post from 2012
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: „Make yourself comfortable,“ fügte er hinzu, während er durchs Foyer in Richtung Tür ging. „Stefan's out hunting with Caroline, but they should be back soon.“„Great,“ hörte er Elenas gelangweilte Antwort aus der Küche. „Can't wait.“Damon hielt inne, während er den Blick wandte und zusah wie sie gedankenverloren an ihrem Kaffee nippte.Something was clearly wrong with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Two Steps From Hell**

**.**

 

**_–_ Part 1-**

**– „I used to be more fun, you know.“-  
**

**.**

 

Mit starrem Blick betrachtete Elena Gilbert wie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen der aufgehenden Sonne ihren Weg durch die Jalousien fanden und ein grelles Muster auf die Laken zu zeichnen begannen.

Das Bett in dem sie lag war ihr fremd, ebenso wie das Zimmer und der junge Mann der ebenso unbekleidet wie sie selbst unter den Laken ruhte.

Der Geruch von Alkohol, Zigaretten und Sex hing schwer in der Luft, ebenso wie die Schuld die sich mit jedem Augenblick schwerer auf ihre Brust zu legen schien.

Sie warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick zur Seite ehe sie sich langsam aus dem Bett stahl und hastig ihre Kleidungsstücke auf dem Fußboden zusammen suchte.

Sie bemühte sich darum so leise wie möglich zu sein, während sie eilig zurück in ihr Outfit der vergangenen Nacht schlüpfte und noch bevor sie alle Knöpfe ihrer Bluse geschlossen hatte, nach ihrer Jacke griff und aus dem ihr vollkommen fremden Appartment hastete.

Das Sonnenlicht des frühen Morgens blendete sie unsanft, als sie auf die Straße hinaus trat und sie musste ihre Augen mit der Hand abschirmen um überhaupt irgendetwas erkennen zu können.

Die Häuser waren ihr fremd, ebenso wie die Straßennamen und sie musste sich eingestehen das sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte wo sie war.

_Damn it!_

Zu ihrer Erleichterung entdeckte sie jedoch ihren Wagen direkt am Straßenrand und fand die Schlüssel gemeinsam mit ihrem Handy in den Taschen ihrer Jacke.

Sie warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf das Display, konnte aber ein genervtes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken als sie die Liste mit den verpassten Anrufen durchsah.

_Stefan._

_Great. Just great._

Sie stieg eilig in ihren Wagen und ignorierte dabei geflissentlich das leichte Pochen hinter ihren Schläfen, während sie den Motor startete.

Sie fuhr beinahe eine halbe Stunde ziellos durch die Gegend bevor sie sich schließlich auf einer ihr bekannten Straße wieder fand.

Doch es dauerte nicht lange ehe sich das leichte Pochen hinter ihren Schläfen in einen kaum noch zu ertragenden Schmerz verwandelte und sie Mühe hatte den Wagen geradeaus zu lenken.

Nicht zuletzt deswegen  nahm sie schließlich die erste Ausfahrt und fand sich nur ein paar Minuten später ausgerechnet dort wieder, wo sie im Augenblick am aller wenigsten sein wollte.

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_

Angespamnt rieb sie sich die schmerzenden Schläfen, während sie einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihre Uhr warf.

Jedoch nur um festzustellen das es noch immer viel zu früh am Morgen war um irgendjemanden darum zu bitten sie abzuholen.

_Well done, Gilbert.  
_

Sie schloss die Augen ehe sie sich erschöpft auf dem Fahrersitz zurück sinken ließ.

_Maybe I should just sleep in here…  
_

„Elena?“

Sie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, während sie in ihrem Sitz hoch fuhr und sich schließlich Damon gegenüber fand der mit fragendem Blick in der offenen Tür ihres Wagens lehnte.

„What the hell are you doing in there?“

* * *

 

„Care to tell me what´s wrong?“

Damon zog fragend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, während er zu sah wie Elena ihm die Tasse Kaffee aus der Hand nahm und sich dann an den Küchentisch sinken ließ.

„No.“

_Of course not.  
_

„Well, then I gotta go,“ erwiderte er Schulterzuckend, während er nach seinen Autoschlüsseln griff.

„Make yourself comfortable,“ fügte er hinzu, während er durchs Foyer in Richtung Tür ging. „Stefan´s out hunting with Caroline, but they should be back soon.“

„Great,“ hörte er Elenas gelangweilte Antwort aus der Küche. „Can´t wait.“

Damon hielt inne, während er den Blick wandte und zusah wie sie gedankenverloren an ihrem Kaffee nippte.

_Something was clearly wrong with her._

Well, more than usually.

„Ok, tell me what´s going on Elena,“ erwiderte er seufzend, während er kehrt machte und schließlich im Türrahmen der Küche verharrte.

„Nothing.“

Damon verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Yeah right, I´m sure. Just spill it.“

„I´m fine Damon, just leave me alone ok?“

„Then why are you here?“

„What?“

„If you wanted to be alone so badly, you wouldn´t have come here and you know it. So what is it?“

Er sah zu wie sie erneut den Blick abwandte.

Damon stöhnte genervt, ehe er nach einen Stuhl griff und sich neben sie sinken ließ.

„Alright Sweetheart, let´s see…“ begann er gespielt dramatisch, während er demonstrativ eine Hand in die Luft hob und an den Finger aufzuzählen begann.

„The Originals are dead, the moonstone is useless, John and your mother are gone as well is Jules and her damn pack…. and the people you love are safe. Well not entirely because Katherine is still in town and that´s not that good but safe enough for now…so what´s the reason for you brooding around? Or are you just going to act like Stefan now that the worst is over?“

Er sah zu wie sie weiterhin reglos auf die Tischplatte starrte.

„Elena!“ begann er ungeduldig. „Just spill it already!“

„I´m fine Damon.“

„Yeah,“ Damon verdrehte erneut die Augen. „I know, Sex, Drugs and Rock´n Roll…that´s totally you.“

„What the hell are you talking about?“ stieß sie zornig hervor, ehe sie endlich den Kopf hob.

Damon lachte ungläubig auf.

_Was she kidding?_

„Oh come on Elena! I´m a Vampire! I can smell this guy all over you and well sorry, but you don´t look that good right now so it´s not that difficult to figure out the rest as well …“

Er sah zu wie ihre Wangen sich zu röten begannen, ehe sie hastig den Blick von ihm abwandte.

„I don´t know what your talking about,“ wisperte sie dabei heiser.

„Yeah whatever, but I suggest you take a long shower before Stefan shows up.“

Nachdenklich sah er zu wie ihre Finger sich bei seinen Worten noch fester um die Tasse in ihrer Hand schlossen und sie sich missmutig auf die Lippen biss.

„I don´t know…“ begann sie schließlich erneut, jedoch nur um wieder zu verstummen und dann erschöpft die Augen zu schließen.

Er musterte sie fragend und registrierte erst jetzt wie bleich ihr Gesicht war und wie dunkel die Ringe unter ihren Augen.

„Elena, what´s wrong with you?“ versuchte er es schließlich etwas sanfter. „You´re safe and you´re alive. You should be happy. Or at least you should be relieved.“

Er sah zu wie ein trauriges Lächeln ihre Lippen streifte.

„Yeah, I should be, right?“ flüsterte sie dabei so leise das selbst er Mühe hatte sie zu verstehen.

„Elena…“

„I´m going to go upstairs,“ unterbrach sie ihn schließlich brüsk, ehe sie ihre Tasse sinken ließ und aufstand. „Like you already know, I really need to take a shower.“

Bevor Damon wusste was er eigentlich tat schoss seine Hand nach vorn.

„Elena,“ begann er alamiert, während er sie festhielt. „You´re not going to do something stupid, are you?“

Sie hob den Kopf und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen erwiderte sie standhaft seinen Blick.

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln streifte ihre Lippen, während sie ihre Finger mit seinen verschränkte und sich so nah zu ihm beugte bis ihr Gesicht nur noch Millimeter von seinem entfernt war und er den Tequila in ihrem Atem auf seinen Lippen zu schmecken glaubte.

„We both know I already did,“ wisperte sie dabei heiser, ehe sie sich abrupt von ihm löste und aus der Küche eilte.

* * *

 

Erschöpft schloss Elena ihre Augen, während sie unter die Dusche in Stefans Badezimmer trat und das heiße Wasser aufdrehte.

Sie musste sich zusammen nehmen um nicht über sich selbst zu lachen.

Und dabei war die Situation in die sie sich so leichtfertig gebracht hatte alles andere als komisch.

_And I thought it couldn´t get any worse._

* * *

 

_“What are you doing, Elena?”_

_“I want you to bite me,” wisperte sie heiser, während sie mit einer gezielten Handbewegung ihr Haar aus dem Nacken strich.  
_

_„I want you to feed from…“_

_“No!”_

_Sie sah zu wie Stefan entsetzt den Kopf schüttelte, ehe er beinahe panisch aus dem Bett sprang._

_“Are you crazy? I ´m not going to bite you Elena! And I wont feed from you either!“_

_I knew it._

„What´s going on with you?“

_Elena schloss flüchtig die Augen, ehe sie die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu schließen begann und aufstand._

_“Nothing,” antwortete sie ihm missmutig, während sie sich von ihm abwandte._

_I knew it all along, didn´t I?  
_

_Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen wie Stefan sich nervös mit der Hand durch die Haare fuhr, ehe er einen unsicheren Schritt auf sie zumachte._

_“Elena I´m sorry, but…”_

_“Don´t.”_

_“Elena…”_

_“I said don´t!”_

_Sie hob zornig die Hand, ehe sie nach ihrer Jacke griff und Richtung Tür ging._

_“Where are you going?” begann Stefan ungläubig._

_“Home.”_

_“But I thought…”_

_“I changed my mind.”_

_Sie spürte Stefans forschen Blick in ihrem Rücken, doch sie drehte sich nicht noch einmal zu ihm um._

_She already knew what she had wanted to._

 

* * *

_Stefan._

Eine Welle von Schuldgefühlen erfasste sie so plötzlich und heftig das sie haltsuchend nach der Wand tastete.

_I can´t do this anymore._

Kraftlos schloss sie die Augen, während sie das heiße Wasser auf ihren Körper prasseln ließ.

Damon was right.

It was over. _  
_

She was alive and the people she loved were safe – she should be happy.

But she wasn´t.

She wasn´t happy at all.

* * *

 

_“Elena, wait!”_

_“I have to go Damon.”_

_“Elena…”_

_“No Damon, I really have to go now!”_

_Elenas Hand legte sich um den Griff der Haustür, doch bevor sie Gelegenheit dazu hatte sie zu öffnen tauchte Damon direkt vor ihr auf um ihr den Weg zu versperren._

_“Damn it Damon!” stieß sie atemlos hervor, während sie erschrocken zurück wich._

_“What´s the rush?” fragte er mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen und Elena kam nicht umhin zu bemerken das er betrunken war._

_“I just have to go, ok?” murmelte sie angestrengt, während sie versuchte an ihm vorbei an den Türgriff zu kommen._

_“You know I would love to help you out right?” wisperte Damon ihr ins Ohr und Elena machte einen Satz zurück als seine Lippen dabei wei zufällig ihre Haut streiften._

_“What the hell are you talking about Damon?“_

_Entsetzt und irritiert zu gleich sah sie zu wie Damon sich noch näher zu ihr beugte._

_Sie wollte einen Schritt zurück machen, doch Damons Hand legte sich sanft und bestimmt auf ihre schmalen Hüften.  
_

_“What are you doing?” wisperte sie atemlos, während sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zusah wie seine Lippen sich erneut ihrem Hals näherten._

_Sie roch den Bourbon in seinem Atem und es war beinahe genug um sie selbst betrunken zu machen._

_„You´re drunk,“ flüsterte sie benommen, noch immer bemüht darum seinem Griff zu entkommen._

_Doch es war zwecklos.  
_

_„I´m always drunk these days honey,“ lachte er amüsiert und die sanfte Vibration seines Lachens, ließ sie frösteln._

_„Let go of me Damon, you don´t know what you´re doing.“_

_„I´m fully aware of what I´m doing here, `Lena. And unlike my stupid baby brother, I would love to bite you….“_

_Elena konnte spüren wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss._

_He heard us._

_“ And I know you want me to, as much as I do“_.

 _“I dont know what you´re talking about Damon!_ “

_Er lachte amüsiert und sein warmer Atem der dabei ihren Hals streifte ließ sie vor Erregung zittern._

_„Don´t deny it, I can smell how much you want me to.“_

_Elena schloss die Augen._

_Ihre Wangen glühten.  
_

_„I have to go,“ flüsterte sie beinahe flehend, bemüht um einen Rest Selbstbeherrschung.  
_

_„Well if you have to… “ murmelte Damon seufzend, ehe er die Hände sinken ließ._

_„But you know where to find me,“ fügte er dann lüstern hinzu, ehe er seine Lippen ein letztes Mal über ihren Hals gleiten ließ.  
_

_Als Elena es Minuten später wagte ihre Augen zu öffnen, war sie allein.  
_

* * *

Er hatte Recht gehabt.

_He always had._

Und das um Erlösung flehende Pulsieren zwischen ihren Beinen erinnerte sie nur allzu quälend daran.

She _had_ wanted him to _bite_ her, to _seduce_ her….to _fuck_ her.

_She still did._

And everything else was a damn lie.

* * *

 

_She needed to feel something._

_Anything._

_Und bevor sie wusste war sie tat, fiel die Tür zu Damons Zimmer hinter ihr ins Schloss._

_„Can I help you with something?“ fragte er schmunzelnd, während er sein Buch zur Seite legte und einen ersten erwartungsvollen Schritt in ihre Richtung machte.  
_

_Ehe Elena sich ihres Handelns vollends bewusst wurde trafen ihre Lippen bereits hungrig auf seine.  
_

_Damon war überrascht, doch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ehe er sie gierig gegen die Tür seines Zimmers presste._

_Instinktiv schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften, während seine Hände durch ihr langes dunkles Haar glitten und seine Zunge einen Weg in ihren Mund fand._

_Seine Hände wanderten zielsicher über ihren Körper, während seine Lippen an ihrem Hals hinab und hinunter zu ihrem Nacken glitten.  
_

_„You sure?“ wisperte er heiser und Elena hielt den Atem an, ehe sie zustimmend nickte._

_Augenblicklich gruben sich seine Zähne tief in ihr Fleisch, während er sie mit einem schier grenzenlosen Hunger noch fester an sie zog.  
_

_Es war vollkommen anders, als alles was Elena erwartet hatte._

_Vollkommen anders als alles was sie je mit Stefan erlebt hatte.  
_

_Es war atemberaubend intensiv und so betörend dass sie machtlos war gegen das leise Stöhnen das ihren Lippen entkam._

_Damons Hände schlossen sich noch fester um ihre Hüften, während Elena ihren Körper voller Verlangen an seinen presste._

_Sie schloss die Augen, während die Gier in ihrem Inneren zu einem kaum noch länger zu ertragenden Schmerz wurde der um Erlösung flehte._

_Ihre Finger gruben sich fest in seine Haar, während sie ihren Kopf gegen die Tür zurück sinken ließ und heiser seinen Namen zu wispern begann._

_Es war Damon der sich abrupt von ihr löste, seine blauen Augen vor Entsetzen geweitet, während er sie zurück auf den Boden gleiten ließ._

_„Damon?“ begann sie fragend und streckte dabei unbeholfen eine Hand nach ihm aus, während Damon weiter vor ihr zurück wich.  
_

_„Elena, I´m sorry…“ stammelte er atemlos. „I can´t …I´m sorry but I can´t … “  
_

* * *

 

Er hatte sie zurück gehalten, als sie aus dem Zimmer hatte hasten wollen.

But just to compel her.

_To make her forget._

Und sie hatte sich nicht dagegen gewehrt, sondern das was er ihr damit anbot dankbar angenommen.

Doch obwohl sie seit Wochen kein Eisenkraut mehr getrunken hatte, hatte es nicht gewirkt.

She still remembered, even if she had acted like she didn´t.

Blind tastete sie nach dem Duschgel hinter sich und zog schließlich erschrocken die Hand zurück, als ein stechender Schmerz ihren Finger durchfuhr.

Irritiert wandte sie den Blick und sah überrascht wie ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut über ihre Hand rann.

Erst da sah sie den Rasierer.

Einen Augenblick lang starrte sie nur fasziniert auf das Blut das langsam an ihrer Hand herunter tropfte und hatte dann das Gefühl sich selbst zuzusehen, als sie einen Augenblick später beinahe mechanisch nach dem Stück Plastik griff und mit ein paar geübten Handgriffen die Klinge aus dem billigen Material herauslösste.

_It would hurt._

It had too.

Das Metall traf angenehm kühl auf ihr blosses Handgelenk und sie zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment, ehe sie die Klinge über ihre bleiche Haut gleiten ließ.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen hieß sie den Schmerz willkommen der ihren ganzen Körper zu ergreifen schien, während sie zu sah wie das Blut augenblicklich aus dem feinen Schnitt zu rinnen begann.

Sie drückte die Klinge tiefer und genoss den wachsenden Schmerz, ebenso wie das satte Rot ihres Blutes das das Wasser färbte.

„Elena? Is everything alright?“

_Crap._

„Elena!“

_Damon._

He could smell her blood.

Sie blickte alamiert in Richtung Tür, während sie beinahe verzweifelt nach Worten suchte.

„Elena?“ hörte sie Damons Stimme erneut, während er anfing  gegen die Badezimmertür zu klopfen. „Are your alright? Elena!“

Sie wollte ihm antworten, doch sie brachte kein Wort über die Lippen.

Stattdessen übermannte sie ein nie erlebtes Schwindelgefühl und sie hatte mit einem Mal Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

Das Zimmer begann sich unaufhaltsam zu drehen und das Wasser schien plötzlich zu heiß.

_I can´t  breathe._

„Elena!“

Die Klinge rutschte aus ihren Händen und fiel mit einem leisen Klirren zu Boden.

Ihr wurde schlecht.

„That´s it Elena! I´m coming in!“

Sie hörte ein entferntes Klirren, ehe es dunkel um sie herum wurde.

* * *

 

_She must have lost her fucking mind._

Das war die einzige Erklärung die Damon hatte, während er fluchend nach einem Handtuch griff und die Türen der Dusche aufriss.

Es kostete ihn seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung nicht die Kontrolle über sich selbst zu verlieren, während der süße Duft ihres Blutes seine Sinne zu überwältigen begann. _  
_

„What the fuck were you thinking Elena?“ stieß er zornig hervor, während er sie in ein Handtuch wickelte und aus der Dusche direkt in seine Arme hob.

„Elena!“

Er schüttelte sie grob, während er mit ihr in den Armen auf die Fließen sank.

Doch sie reagierte nicht.

Er stieß erneut ein paar Flüche aus, ehe er nach einem weiteren Handtuch griff und es mit einer gezielten Bewegung um ihr Handgelenk band, um so die Blutung zu stillen.

„Elena,“ stieß er dann ein weiteres Mal zornig hervor, während er unsanft ihre Wangen zu tätscheln begann und schließlich erleichtert zusah wie sie endlich blinzelte.

„What the fuck were you thinking? Do you wanna end up that badly on a plate? It´s incredibly stupid to cut yourself anyway, but in a house full of Vampires?“

„I didn´t…“

„You didn´t? Then what´s with all the blood and you passing out, huh?“

„I didn´t mean to … ,“ begann sie erneut, ehe ihre Lider auf ein Neues zu flackern begannen.

„Oh no honey, don´t you dare passing out on me again!“

Missmutig grub Damon die Zähne in sein Handgelenk, ehe er die blutende Stelle gegen ihre Lippen presste.

„Drink!“ herrschte er sie forsch an, während er sie in seinen Armen aufzurichten begann.

„I´ll swear to god Elena if you refuse to drink my blood now, I´ll take….“

Bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, umschlossen ihre Finger bereits seine Hand und sie begann zu trinken.

Damon schloss erleichtert die Augen, während er sich am liebsten selbst einen Pflock ins Herz gejagt hätte.

_Just to get the hell out of here._

But as always Saint Stefan was nowhere to be seen and it was up to him to clean up the mess.

_Perfect._

_Fucking perfect.  
_

„That´s enough,“ murmelte Damon nach einer Weile heiser, ehe er seine Hand aus ihrem Griff befreite und sie wortlos in seine Arme hob und in Stefans Schlafzimmer trug.

Ihr Gesicht war noch immer erschreckend bleich, als sie erschöpft in die Kissen sank.

„I´m going to call Stefan,“ sagte er dann mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihr während er nach der Bettdecke griff.

„Don´t tell him“, flüsterte Elena benommen, ehe sie die Augen schloss.

„Please Damon, don´t tell him.“

Damon rieb sich erschöpft die Augen.

„I have to Elena.“

_Because I can´t deal with that._

Er sah zu wie sie kaum merklich nickte, ehe sie blind nach seiner Hand zu tasten begann.

Er zögerte einen Augenblick ehe er sie schließlich ergriff.

„I used to be more fun, you know…“, wisperte sie mit brüchiger Stimme und Damon kam nicht umhin kam die Tränen zu bemerken, die in ihren dunklen Augen zu glitzern begannen.

„I know,“ erwiderte er leise, ehe er neben dem Bett in die Knie ging und ihr mit der freien Hand behutsam das nasse Haar aus der Stirn strich. „Me too _.“_

_._

_._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**– „I just wanted to feel something.“ –**

_._

„Stefan, would you please stop looking at me like that? I already told you I’m fine!“

Zornig wandte Elena den Blick ab, während sie gegen das Bedürfniss ankämpfte die Tasse Tee auf dem Nachttisch gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand zu werfen.

„Elena…“ begann Stefan erneut und Elena konnte nicht anders, als wütend in Stefans Bett hochzufahren.

„I´m fine Stefan!” stieß sie zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. ” I don´t know what Damon told you, but I´m fine! I´m fine!“

Sie sprach den letzten Satz bewusst und betonte jedes ihrer Worte mit bedacht, ehe sie sich in die Kissen zurück sinken ließ und missmutig die Augen schloss.

Ihr Kopf dröhnte und das Zimmer wollte einfach nicht aufhören sich um sich selbst zu drehen, doch Elena war sich nicht sicher ob das an ihrem Alkoholkonsum der vergangenen Nacht oder an Damons Blut in ihrem Kreislauf lag.

_Either way it was bad._

“Where were you last night?!”

“What?”

Stefans Frage ließ Elena abrupt aus ihren Gedanken fahren.

“Where were you last night?” wiederholte er mit angespannter Stimme, während er sich zu ihr aufs Bett setze.

“Out of town.”

“I already know that, but where were you.”

Sie biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Lippen, während sie unsicher den Blick abwandte und nach einer Erklärung suchte die halbwegs schlüssig klang  und ihr dabei half sich weniger schuldig zu fühlen.

Doch sie blieb stumm.

_And to be honest she had nothing left to say to him anyway._

Stefan war es der schließlich das Schweigen als Erster durchbrach und aufstand.

„You should eat something,” begann er langsam, während er in Richtung Schreibtisch ging auf dem er bereits beim hereinkommen ein gut gefülltes Tablett abgestellt hatte.

Elenas Magen jedoch schlug allein beim Anblick des Orangensaftes Flip Flops.

„I´m sorry, but I´m not hungry,” murmelte sie heiser und sah zu wie Stefan bei ihren Worten inne hielt und sich mit den Fingern die Schläfen zu reiben begann.

_It was obvious that_ _he couldn´t take it anymore._

„I´ve gotta go, we´ll talk about that later.“

_And I can´t even blame him for that._

Elena biss sich auf die Lippen, während sie zu wie Stefan nach seiner Jacke Griff und dann ohne einen Blick zurück das Zimmer verließ.

„Can´t wait….“ wisperte sie mit brüchiger Stimme, ehe sie ihr Gesicht in den Kissen vergrub.

* * *

 

Als Elena das nächste Mal ihre Augen öffnete war es bereits dunkel.

Sie blinzelte einen Augenblick lang irritiert in die Finsternis, ehe sie sich in Stefans Bett aufsetzte und einen Blick auf ihre Uhr warf.

9 pm.

_Jenna would kill her._

Genervt rieb Elena sich die Augen, während sie die Beine aus dem Bett schlang und ihren Blick erneut durch das dunkle Zimmer gleiten ließ.

_War Stefan etwa noch immer nicht zurück gekommen?_

Nachdenklich strich sie sich das lange Haar aus der Stirn, ehe sie aufstand und auf dem Weg zu Tür nach ihrem Mantel und ihrer Tasche griff.

Auf dem Weg ins Erdgeschoss nahm sie zwei Stufen auf einmal und war so in ihre Gedanken versunken, dass sie Damon am Absatz der Treppe erst registrierte als sie direkt vor ihm stand.

“And where do you think you´re going?”

“Home.”

“Yeah, I don´t think so.”

Und bevor Elena reagieren konnte blockierte Damon ihr bereits den Weg zur Haustür.

“Damn it, Damon! I have to go, Jenna´s going to kill me!”

“Like you care, honey.”

“Let me go, Damon!”

Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf, während er die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte und sich gelangweilt gegen die Tür sinken ließ.

“Not as long as my blood is still in your system.”

Es war sein Blick der Elena klar machte das er keineswegs zu Scherzen aufgelegt war und das er sie in der Tat nicht würde gehen lassen.

Zumindest nicht heute Nacht.

“God I fucking hate you!”

“Please,“ erwiderte Damon amüsiert. „Tell me something I don´t know.”

“Arggg!” Zornig ließ sie ihre Tasche zu Boden fallen, ehe sie kehrt machte und auf geradem Weg ins Wohnzimmer ging, wo sie direkt auf Damons Mini Bar zusteuerte.

Doch bevor sie die Flasche Bourbon auch nur ansetzen konnte, nahm Damon sie ihr bereits wieder aus der Hand.

“Thank you,” erwiderte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, ehe er sich mit der Flasche in der Hand rücklings auf die Couch fallen ließ.

_Asshole._

Elena wandte zornig den Blick ab.

“Where´s Stefan?” fragte sie schließlich bemüht um einen beiläufigen Tonfall, während sie sich ihm gegenüber in einen Sessel sinken ließ.

“I don´t know,” erwiderte Damon schulterzuckend. “But he seemed really pissed when he stormed out.”

Elena schnaubte verächtlich.

“That´s your fault.”

“No it´s not.”

“Of course it is! If you…”

“I haven´t told him.”

“What?” Elena blinzelte irritiert, während sie zusah wie Damon sich langsam aufsetzte.

” I told him you weren´t feeling well. That´s it.”

“Then why…”

“You tell me.”

Nachdenklich biss sich Elena auf die Unterlippe.

_If Damon didn´t…then why…_

_„_ What´s wrong with the two of you anyway?“

Elena sah auf und begegnete Damons fragendem Blick.

 _Everything Damon_. _Everything is wrong._

_I wish I could tell you._

_But I can´t._

“Nothing,” erwiderte sie schließlich nüchtern.

“And you want me to actually belive that?”

“No. I just don´t wanna talk about it.”

“So you´re being honest now?”

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe sie den Blick abwandte und gedankenverloren in das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin starrte.

„You do know, that we have to talk about today, don´t you?”

Sie schloss die Augen.

_Of course he couldn´t just keep his mouth shut._

„Yeah, I know,“ wisperte sie heiser.

„Did you try to kill yourself?“

„No, I didn´t.“

_And it isn´t even a lie._

„Then what the hell were you´re trying to do?“

„You wouldn´t understand.“

Sie spürte Damons fragenden Blick, doch diesmal hob sie nicht den Kopf.

Sie war so in ihre Gedanken versunken, dass sie erst bemerkte das Damon direkt neben ihr stand als sie seinen warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken spürte.

Elena wich instinktiv ein Stück zur Seite, als Damons Arme bereits nach vorn schossen und er sie auf dem Sessel einkeilte. Sein Gesicht plötzlich nur noch Millimeter von ihrem eigenen entfernt.

“Let go of me,” wisperte sie heiser und schalt sich selbst dafür wie flehend sie klang.

Doch Damon rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, während sich sein Blick in ihren zu bohren schien und Elena sich beinahe schmerzlich der Tatsache bewusst wurde wie nah er ihr tatsächlich war.

Da war es wieder, dieses qualvolle pulsieren zwischen ihren Beinen und das Verlangen in ihrem Inneren das sich danach sehnte gestillt zu werden.

Und plötzlich kostete es sie jede nur erdenkliche Kraft sich nicht zu bewegen, ihre hungrigen Lippen nicht gierig auf seine zu pressen, seine Hand zu ergreifen und zwischen ihre…

“Elena…”

Es war seine Stimme die sie zurück in die Realität holte und ihr das Blut in die Wangen schießen ließ als sie sich ihrer Gedanken bewusst wurde.

_Damn sure he could already smell how wet she was._

“You need to stop whatever it is you´re doing here.”

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ergriff sie Panik, doch die Sorge in seinen Augen machte ihr klar wovon er sprach und mit einem Mal empfand sie so etwas wie Macht.

“What if I don´t?” wisperte sie heiser, während sie ihn herausfordernd anfunkelte.

Im ersten Moment wirkte er aufrichtig überrascht, doch der Augenblick verging und er zuckte nur erneut mit den Schultern.

“Then I have to feed you my blood more often I guess.”

Damit machte er einen Schritt zurück und war bereits damit beschäftigt sich nachzuschenken, als Elena noch irritiert blinzelte.

“I hate you,” stieß sie schließlich zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor, ehe sie aufsprang und das Wohnzimmer verließ.

“Yeah, you already said that pouty,” hörte sie Damon nur lachend hinter ihr herrufen. “But now be a good girl and call your lovely aunt!”

* * *

 

Amüsiert und genervt zugleich sah Damon zu wie Elena die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf eilte.

Jeder Schritt eine Demonstration ihrer Wut und so dauerte es auch nicht lange ehe das Knallen von Stefans Zimmertür durch das alte Gemäuer hallte und deutlich machte wie zornig sie tatsächlich war.

Er rieb sich kopfschüttelnd die Augen, ehe er sich mit seinem frisch gefüllten Glas zurück auf die Couch sinken ließ.

_What a fucking disaster._

Nur am Rande lauschte er auf das Telefongespräch das Elena mit Jenna führte und konnte nicht anders als die Augen zu verdrehen.

Ihre Erklärungen waren halbherzig und absolut durchschaubar und Damon war mehr als überzeugt davon das Jenna ihr kein Wort glaubte, doch beinahe ebenso sicher war er auch das es Elena nicht im entferntesten kümmerte was irgendjemand über ihr Verhalten dachte.

Jedenfalls nicht mehr.

_And there I thought it couldn´t get any worse._

But he had been wrong.

_I should have left town,_  schalt er sich bitter ehe er seinen Kopf auf die Lehne sinken ließ und stumm gegen die Decke starrte.

Gleich nachdem sie das ganze Doppelgänger Problem endlich erfolgreich aus dem Weg geschafft hatten, gleich nachdem all das Drama und Grauen ein Ende gefunden hatte hätte er seine Sachen packen und schleunigst aus der Stadt verschwinden sollen.

Doch das hatte er nicht und mit jedem Tag der verstrich, schien diese Möglichkeit noch unmöglicher.

Nachdenklich nippte Damon an seinem Bourbon, während er daran dachte wie nah er ihr vor ein paar Augenblicken noch gewesen war.

He could have fucked her right then and there he was sure. But he still didn´t get why.

Es war das beinahe verzweifelte Würgen aus dem ersten Stock, dass Damon abrupt aus seinen Gedanken holte.

_Ugh._

Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht.

_Perfect._

_Just perfect._

Missmutig zog er sein Mobiltelefon aus der Hosentasche, ehe er bereits im gehen Stefans Nummer wählte.

Doch wie er bereits erwartet hatte antwortete ihm nur die Mailbox und fluchend ließ er das Handy zurück in seine Hosentasche gleiten.

Nur einen Augenblick später stand er bereits in Stefans Zimmer und ließ seinen Blick über das achtlos auf dem Bett zurückgelassene Tablett mit den leeren Tellern und Schüsseln gleiten.

Nachdenklich zog er seine Stirn in Falten, während er auf Elenas Würgen aus dem Badezimmer lauschte und einen entschlossenen Schritt auf die Tür zu machte.

* * *

 

Elena kniete würgend auf dem Boden in Stefans Badezimmer, mit den Fingern ihrer rechten Hand tief in ihrem Hals.

Ihr Rachen brannte wie Feuer und Tränen verschleierten bereits ihre Sicht, doch sie konnte sich durch nichts dazu bewegen aufzuhören.

Jennas Worte wirbelten wild durch ihren Kopf, während sie ihre schmalen Finger tiefer gleiten ließ und zusah wie das Frühstück das Stefan ihr so liebevoll zubereitet hatte seinen Weg zurück nach oben fand.

Sie wusste nicht sicher was sie letztlich in die Knie gezwungen hatte, doch ehe ihr klar geworden war was sie dabei war zu tun hatte sie das Essen auf dem Tablett bereits gierig in ihren Mund gestopft.

Und dann jegliche Kontrolle über sich selbst verloren.

Sie würgte und hustete bis es nichts mehr gab das sie noch von sich geben konnte, ehe sie schließlich atemlos ihre Hand sinken ließ und erschöpft die Augen schloss.

She was tired.

_Fucking tired._

Kraftlos umschloss sie schließlich den Rand des Waschbeckens um sich daran nach oben zu ziehen, verlor jedoch beinahe sofort wieder das Gleichgewicht.

Doch bevor sie zurück in Richtung Boden sinken konnte, legten sich wie aus dem Nichts starke Arme um ihre Taille und hielten sie aufrecht.

“Easy there, beautiful.”

“Damon?” murmelte Elena entsetzt und benommen zugleich, während sie ihren Kopf kraftlos gegen seine Brust sinken ließ.

Sie war sich nicht sicher wie lange er bereits im Raum war, doch sie war zu erschöpft um gegen seine Anwesenheit zu protestieren.

“You really must have lost your mind, haven´t you?”

Es war der Klang seiner Stimme, die Angst geschmischt mit einer Spur Zorn und Hilflosigkeit die ihr klar machte das er bereits in der Tat die ganze Zeit mit ihr im Zimmer gewesen sein musste.

_Screw him._

“I´m going to throw up,” warnte sie ihn kraftlos, ehe sie erneut nach vorn stürzte.

Doch in ihrem Magen war nichts das sie noch von sich geben konnte und so war es nicht mehr als ein schmerzhaftes, trockenes Husten, während ihre Finger sich um den Rand des Waschbeckens klammerten.

_God, I´m such a mess._

“What´s wrong with you, Elena?” wisperte Damon heiser, als er ihr behutsam das Haar im Nacken zusammen hielt.

_I can´t tell you.  
_

Elena war machtlos gegen die Tränen, die ihr erneut die Sicht zu verschleiern begannen.

“I don´t know.” Ihre Stimme war nur Wispern, während sie ihren Widerstand aufgab und sich rücklings gegen Damons Brust sinken ließ.

Kraftlos schloss sie ihre Augen.

She just wanted to sleeep.

„Does Stefan know any of this?“

Elena kam nicht umhin die Angst in Damons Stimme zu hören, während er sie noch immer festhielt.

Sie begegete seinem Blick im Spiegel und sie wusste nicht warum, doch mit einem Mal überkam sie ein unbändiger Zorn.

“Why do you even care?” stieß sie wütend hervor, während sie ruckartig zu ihm herum fuhr und ihn missmutig anfunkelte. “You don´t want me either!”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know what I´m talking about.”

Er musterte sie fragend und Elena genoss die Genugtuung die ihr Inneres erfüllte, als seine Augen sich plötzlich zu weiten begannen.

“But I compelled you,” begann er ungläubig. “I compelled you to forget, how…”

“I don´t know, Damon! But you didn´t! I wish you did, but you didn´t.”

“Damon? Elena?”

_Great._

“What´s going on here?”

_Stefan._

* * *

 

_Stefan._

Of course, he had to show up just _now._

“What does it look like?” fuhr Damon ihn zornig an, während er Elena beinahe abrupt los ließ.

“She couldn´t keep the damn food down. I´ve told you she weren´t feeling well. I don´t know why you left her alone in the first place.”

Er schenkte Stefan nur einen missmutigen Blick, ehe er an ihm vorbei zur Tür ging.

“She´s your mess to deal with, not mine,” fügte er heiser hinzu, ehe er auf den dunklen Flur hinaus trat.

_Yeah, what a fucking disaster._

_._

_._


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

**– „Make me forget.“-**

**_._ **

 

„Elena? Hey, are you even listening?“

Es war Carolines Stimme die Elena abrupt aus ihren Gedanken auffahren ließ.

„Sorry, what did you just say?“ begann sie entschuldigend, während sie die Tür ihres Spinds zurück ins Schloß fallen ließ, bemüht um einen interessierten Gesichtsausdruck.  
Doch Caroline schüttelte bereits den Kopf.  
„Doesn´t matter,“ murmelte sie knapp, ehe sie nach ihren Büchern griff und ihren eigenen Schrank schloss.  
 _Great._  
 _Now she´s mad at me too_.

Missmutig zog Elena den Riemen ihrer Tasche enger, während sie schließlich Caroline und Bonnie durch den belebten Schulflur in Richtung Klassenzimmmer folgte.  
Sie versuchte ihrem Gespäch zu folgen, doch schon nach ein paar Schritten schweiften ihre Gedanken ab zu dem Streit den sie mit Stefan vergangen Nacht gehabt hatte.  
Ein Streit den sie heraufbeschworen hatte, weil sie die Stille zwischen ihnen schlicht nicht mehr länger hatte ertragen können.  
Doch das ganze hatte es nicht besser gemacht. Nicht im geringsten.  
„Did you hear from Damon Elena?!“  
„Damon?“ Elena hob überrascht den Kopf.  
„Yeah, you know the brother of your boyfriend. Did you talk to him the last couple of days?“  
„No.“  
 _Not since he found me in Stefans bathroom with my fingers down my throat._  
„Should I talk to him?“ begann sie fragend, bemüht um einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck.  
 _Did he tell her that he had to give me his blood?_  
Elena spürte wie das Blut in ihren Ohren zu rauschen begann.

„I don´t know. You two always talked a lot. What´s going on with you two now?“  
„What are you talking about?“  
Caroline zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„I don´t know, he´s just acting reallly weird and usually…“  
„That means I have something to do with it?“  
Elena blieb abrupt stehen.  
 _She can´t be serious._  
„No Elena, it´s just…“  
„What Caroline?“  
Elena spürte die Wut die durch ihre Adern zu brodeln begann.  
 _What did he tell her?_  
 _Just spill it Caroline!_  
„Listen Elena, you´re acting really weird these days, alright? It´s not like we didn´t notice ourselfs and Stefan said something about you and Damon fighting. And now you ´re acting even weirder and Damon too. So I´m wondering…“  
„What I did? What do you think Caroline? Huh? What do you think I did?“  
Elena ignorierte die neugiergigen Blicken der vorbeigehenden Schüler, ebenso wie Bonnies leise Schlichtungsversuche.  
„And since when is Stefan talking with you about me and Damon?“  
„Well, we were hunting and….“  
„And what Caroline? Are you two bonding now about bunnies?!“  
„This is not about me Elena!“  
„Then what is this about, Caroline? Tell me!“  
„I don´t know Elena! But you look like hell and you stopped talking to us and…I just want to understand what´s going on! Just tell me what´s wrong with you.“

„Nothing Caroline, alright?! And whatever is going on with Damon, he is just being Damon and there´s really nothing new about that.“

„Elena…“

„No Caroline, you know what?“ Elena machte einen Schritt zurück, während sie abwehrend die Hände hob.“Just shut up. I´m tired of listening. I ´m sick of it.“  
Sie schenkte ihr einen letzten zornigen Blick, ehe sie sich abwandte und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon steuerte.  
„Elena, wait!“  
Doch Elena machte sich nicht die Mühe noch einmal stehen zu bleiben.

* * *

 

Missmutig und mit einer Flasche Bourbon in der Hand lag Damon in der Mitte seines Bettes, den Blick starr auf die Zimmerdecke über sich gerichtet.  
Er ignorierte jetzt schon seit einer ganzen Weile das beinahe unaufhörliche Läuten seines Mobiltelefons auf dem Nachttisch, ebenso wie das Klopfen an der Haustür im Erdgeschoss.  
 _Elena._  
Er wusste das sie es war die so wehemend an die Tür klopfte, seit sie ihren Wagen vor einer Viertelstunden in die Einfahrt gelenkt hatte.  
Und ebenso wusste er das sie es war die sein Mobiltelefon unaufhörlich zum läuten brachte.  
Doch nichts lag im Ferner als mit ihr zu sprechen.  
Jedenfalls im Moment.  
Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche, ehe er die Augen schloss und sich zwang den Klang ihrer Stimme zu verdrängen.  
 _„Damon! Come on! I know you´re home! Damon!“_  
Er fragte sich warum sie nicht in der Schule war, so wie sie es um diese Zeit des Tages normalerweise sein sollte.  
Doch er hatte nicht wirklich Interesse daran herauszufinden warum sie nicht dort war.

„Brother. With what do I owe the pleasure?“ begann Damon sarkastisch, ehe er die leere Flasche auf den Boden neben das Bett sinken ließ.  
„Have you seen Elena?“  
„Not since last week, I already told you twice yesterday.“  
„I know, but have you seen her totday?“  
 _Well, not exactly._  
„No Stefan, I haven´t. What happend this time?“  
„She left school and now I can´t find her anywhere.“  
Damon verdrehte die Augen.  
„Did you try calling her?“  
„Of course I did Damon, but she turned it off.“  
Damon unterdrückte ein Lachen.  
 _Wonder why…_  
„What happend?“  
„I´m not sure, Caroline told me that they had a fight.“  
 _Barbie. Of course._  
„Well, they ´re girls Stefan. Just let her be. Maybe she´s out of town shopping.“  
 _Or maybe she´s doing something really stupid._  
 _Again._  
„I´m sure she´ll come back as soon as she cooled off.“  
 _When she doesn´t get herself killed in the process._  
„Yeah, I guess you´re right. Just tell me if she calls you.“  
 _As if._  
„I will.“  
Damon beendete den Anruf und verbarg sein Gesicht genervt in seinen Händen.  
 _Goddamnit!_  
Missmutig sah Damon die Liste der verpassten Anrufe durch. Es war in der Tat Elena gewesen die mehrfach versucht hatte ihn zu erreichen.  
 _Fuck._  
Seufzend stand er schließlich auf, holte sich ein frisches Hemd aus dem Schrank und verschwand im Badezimmer.  
 _Looks like I´m heading out of town then._

 

* * *

 

She was drunk.

_No wait,_ she was wasted.  
 _Fucking wasted._

But she didn´t care in the slightest.

Sie hielt ihr Glas Bourbon in der einen Hand, während sie sich mit der anderen gezielt durch die lange Locken strich und sich gezielt zur Musik bewegte die dröhnend den Club erfüllte.

Elena wusste das bereits mehr als ein Blick auf sie gerichtet war und genoss die Aufmerksamkeit in vollen Zügen.

Nach der Auseinandersetzung mit Caroline hatte sie auf direkt Weg das Schulgelände verlassen und nach einem kurze Zwischenstopp zu Hause zu Damon gefahren.

She neede to talk to him abou what happend, just in case he was thinking about telling anyone.

Aber entweder er war tatsächlich nicht zu Hause gewesen oder hatte ihr Klopfen ebenso ignoriert wie ihre Anrufe.

Nach einer Viertelstunde hatte sie schließlich aufgegeben und kurze Zeit später war sie bereits zurück auf dem Highway gewesen.

Und nun war sie hier.

Trying to forget.

Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen, öffnete sie schließlich die Augen und ließ ihren Blick hungrig durch den Club wandern.

Dabei fing sie ihr eigenes Spiegelbild in einem der großen Wandspiegel neben der Tanzfläche auf und stellte zufrieden fest wie perfekt das knappe Outfit saß das sie trug und wie gezielt ihre dunklen Locken über ihre Schultern fielen.

She didn´t just look like Katherine – _no, she looked even better._

Sie nippte an ihrem Drink und noch während sie darüber nachdachte sich einen neuen zu holen, reichte ihr ein gutaussehender junger Mann bereits einen neuen.

„Thank you,“ erwiderte sie mit einem charmanten Lächeln, ehe sie ihren freien Arm bereits um seinen Hals gleiten ließ.

„You welcome. Hows your name?“

„Claire,“ erwiderte Elena langsam, während sie ihren Körper gleichmässig zum Takt an seinen Körper presste.

„Hi Claire, I´m Jack.“

Sein Gesicht war aufrichtig, ehrlich – auch wenn es für sie nicht wirklich von Bedeutung war.

_It never was._

„Hi Jack,“ antwortet sie heiser, ehe sie ihre Lippen hungrig mit seinen kolidieren ließ.

 

* * *

 

_„Klaus.“_

_„Surprise.“_

_„So tell me Elena, does anyone knwo you little secret? Besides me I mean.“_

_„That´s exactly what I thought.“_

_„What do you want.“_

_„Dancing my Love, just dancing.“_

_„You know, I wonder whats going to happen when they win this game.“_

_„Theyare going to win this game.“_

_„And then? When everything goes back to normal, and everything is sunshine and rainbows again – do you really think you can keep your secret a secret than?“_

_„They are so busy trying to save your life,_

_„And you don´t even want to be saved, am I rightt Love?“_

_„That´s no secret Klaus, I told them more than once.“_

_„I know, I know. But they just wont listen, right?“_

 

_„Why don´t you just kill me and get it over with?“_

_„You know why, it´s not a full moon. It would be useless.“_

_„You really want to die, am I right? Elijah already told me, but I couldn´t belive it. That´s definitely a first in 1000 years.“_

_„I´m glad you´re having fun.“_

_„Let´s make a deal, shall we?“_

_„I wont harm any of your beloved ones, but you have to come with me, willingly when it´s time.“_

_„You already know I would do that. But they wont let me go.“_

_„They would be scared to death if they would know the real you.“_

_„You´re not.“_

_„No, I´m not. Actually it makes me wanna fuck you first, before I kill you.“_

_„Don´t push your luck.“_

_„Take care my love.“_

_And with that, he was gone._

 

* * *

 

„Would you like to come home with me?“  
Ein Lächeln umspielte Elenas Lippen.

Finally.

_Took him long enough to ask._  
„I don´t think that´s necessary,“ erwiderte sie amüsiert, während sie nach seiner Hand griff und auf den Hinterausgang des Clubs zusteuerte.  
Sie genoss das verblüffte Gesicht des jungen Mannes, während sie ihn kaum das die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, gegen die Wand presste.  
Ihre Lippen fanden seine eher er Zeit hatte Luft zu holen und Elena atmete innerlich auf, als sich seine Hände beinahe zeitgleich einen Weg unter ihren Rock bahnten.  
 _Make me forget._  
Gezielt öffnete Elena seine Jeans und es dauerte kaum mehr als einen Augenblick ehe er sie rücklings gegen eine Mauer presste und sie eins wurden.  
 _Just make me forget._

 

* * *

 

Es war ihr GPS das sie schließlich verriet und Damon kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen ob sie es absichtlich eingeschaltet hatte.

_Maybe she wants Stefan to find out._

Er hatte sie von dem Augenblick an ihm Blick gehabt, als er den Club betreten hatte und es hatte ihn gute 30 Sekunden gekostet, ehe er begriffen hatte das die junge Frau auf der Tanzfläche nicht Katherine war, sonder tatsächlich Elena.

Sie hielt ein Glas Bourbon in den Händen, während sie sich lasziv zur Musik bewegte die aus den Lautsprächern dröhnte. Die Arme um den Hals eines unschuldig wirkenden Kerls geschlungen, während ihre Zungen bereits ein wildes Duell fochten.

Mit verschränkten Armen ließ Damon sich schließlich gegen den Tressen der Bar sinken, seinen Blick fest auf Elena geheftet und er musste nicht lange warten, ehe die beiden Hand in Hand auf den Hinterausgang zusteuerten.

Damon verließ den Club durch den Haupteingang und nutze seine Vampir Sinne um Elena und den jungen Mann schließlich im Hinterhof der Bar wieder zufinden.

Er verharret in der Dunkelheit und wartete mit geballten Fäusten bis der junge Kerl, seine Hose schloss ehe er aus dem Schatten hervor trat.  
„Leave,“ herschte er den Jungen achtlos an und sah zufrieden zu wie dieser ohne einen Blick zurück eilig durch die Hintertüt im Club verschwand.

„So that´s what youre doing when you´re out of town, huh?“ begann er dann mit einem Seitenblick auf Elena.

„How long have you been there?“ fragte sie missmutig, während sie sich mit den Fingern durch die dunklen Locken strich und ganz offensichtlich wenig beeindruckt von seiner Anwesenheit ihren Rock glatt strich.

Completly wasted.

_In every way._

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Do you really care?“

„No.“

Ihre Stimme war kalt, doch ein einziger Blick machte ihm klar das jedes ihrer Worte eine Lüge war.

„Aren´t you trying to stop me?“

_Could I?_

„Why should I do that?“ fragte er mit hochgeezogenen Augenbrauen.  
„Well isn´t that the reason you´re here in the first place?“  
 _I´m here because I love you._  
„No Elena, I´m here because I´m pretty sure you´re still stupid enough to get yourself killed. And like always, everyone would make me responsible for it. So I´m here to save you´re sorry ass if it´s necessary.“  
Er machte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu, bis er so nah war das er den Tequilla in ihrem Atem schmecken konnte.  
„And now go back,“ wisperte er heiser, während ersich zu ihr hinunter beugte und ein süffisantes Lächeln über seine Lippen huschte.  
 _Don´t say it Damon._  
 _Just shut the fuck up!_  
Doch die Worte kamen über seine Lippen, ehe er sich selbst stoppen konnte.  
„I´ll bet there´s more than one guy waiting for you to get him off _.“_

_Well done Damon, well done._

He was sure she would slap him and of course he would have deserved it.

But she didn´t.

„At least someone want´s me than,“ erwiderte sie frostig.

Es war der Schmerz in ihren Augen der sie preis gab.

„Elena,“ begann er, während er bereits die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte und sie am Arm festhielt. „Look, I´m sorry. I didn´t…“

„Let go of me, Damon!“

„Elena..“

„No Damon, don´t! Just don´t! I´m sick of you, all of you.“

Sie funkelte ihn zornig an.

„Go back home and tell Stefan or maybe you should bring him here, maybe he just gets it then! I´m not you little girl anymore, alright? I´m not a lost child you two have to take care of!“

„You´re not?“ Zornig zog er sie zu sicher heran. „Come on Elena! Look at you! You´re drunk and high on god knows what, you just fucked a guy in a dark alley and you´re going to tell me you don´t need someone looking after you?“

„Yeah Damon! That´s exactly what I´m saying! Just get the fuck out of my life! I don´t need you! I don´t need anyone!“

Damit machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte zurück in den Club.

* * *

 

Das Blut pochte laut in ihren Adern, während der Zorn in ihrem Inneren einen Kampf focht der sie zurück in den Club und geradewegs zurück auf die Tanzfläche brachte.  
 _I hate you!_  
 _I fucking hate you!_  
Die Musik dröhnte laut in ihren Ohren, während sie die Augen schloss und sich von den Beats tragen ließ.  
Es dauerte nicht lang bis der erste ihr einen Drink reichte, denn sie lächelnd entgegen nahm während ihre Arme beinahe mechanisch um seinen Hals glitten.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie Damon am Ende der Bar ausmachen wo er mit verschränkten Armen an der Theke lehnte, den Blick starr auf sie gerichtet.

Of course he wouldn´t back off.

Not that she expected him too.

Nüchtern erwiderte sie seinen Blick, dieser Blick der sie mit Leben erfüllte und jeder ihrer Bewegungen noch lasziver werden ließ.  
She would regret that, as soon as she was sobber again, but right now she didn´t care.  
Sie fühlte sich lebendig.  
Lebendiger als in den vergangenen Wochen.  
Herrausfordernt erwiderte sie Damons Blick über die Schulter des jungen Mannes vor ihr, mit einer derart gewagten Intensität die sie selbst nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.  
 _Touch me._  
 _Please, just do it._

Sie wehrte sich nicht als die Lippen des jungen Mannes mit dem sie tanzte einen Weg über ihren Hals fanden.

Im Gegenteil, sie schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor das es seine Lippen waren.

Seine Lippen auf ihrer warmen Haut, seine Finger die einen Weg unter ihren knappen Rock und ….

Gierig und um ihr Stöhne zu unterdrücken, presste sie schließlich die Lippen auf die des Jungen desen Namen sie nicht einmal kannte, während alles um sie herum zu verblassen begann.

Der Zorn und die Wut in ihrem Inneren lösten sich auf, gemeinsam mit der Verzweiflung, während sie die grenzenlose Leere mit jedem innigeren Kuss zu füllen begann.

Wieder und wieder und wieder.

Sie taumelte gemeinsam mit dem Jungen durch die tanzende Menge, bis ihr Rücken schließlich die Wand fand und ihre Beine sich automatisch um seine Hüften schlangen.

Instinktiv öffnete sich schließlich ihre Augen und fanden direkt Damons.

Er stand noch immer mit dem Rücken an der Bar, nun am anderen Ende des Clubs und trotz der Entferung und der tanzenden Menge konnte sie in seinen Augen den Kampf sehen den sein Inneres focht.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über ihre wunden Lippen, während sie den Kopf rücklings gegen die Wand sinken ließ.

Sie ließ sich tragen von der Musik, dem Alkohol in ihrem Blut und der Lust die ihren ganzen Körper vibrieren ließ.

And then, without a warning – it changed.

Irritiert blinzelte sie in das grelle Licht das von der Decke strömte und ihr mit einem Mal Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Erst jetzt registrierte sie das unvermittelte Pochen hinter ihren Schläfen und die Müdigkeit die ihren ganzen Körper ergriffen hatte.

She felt sick.

„Stop it,“ murmelte sie benommen, während sie versuchte sich loszumachen. „I don´t want to…“

Doch ihr Protest verhallte ungehört, während der Junge sie noch fester gegen die Wand presste.

„Let go of me..“ versuchte Elena es erneut, während sie kraftlos versuchte ihn von sich zu schieben. Doch es gelang ihr nicht.

Hilflos warf sie einen Blick in Richtung Bar, doch dort wo eben noch Damon gestanden hatte, war niemand mehr.

„Let go of me,“ begann sie erneut und nahm all ihre Kraf zusammen und so gelang es ihr schließlich den Jungen von sich zu stoßen.

Taumelnd machte sie ein paar Schritte zur Seite, während sie mit der Hand an der Wand entlang nach Halt suchte.

Doch ehe ihr klar wurde was geschah wurde sie bereits auf ein neues gegen die Wand gedrückt, während fremde Hände gierig über ihren Körper glitten.

„We´re not done,“ wisperte eine Stimme direkt an ihrem Ohr.

„You´re wrong. You are done here.“

_Damon._

Elena blinzelte kraftlos in die Dunkelheit, doch alles was sie sehen konnte waren grelle Lichtblitze die sie taumeln ließen. Blind stolperte sie vorwärts, nicht sicher wohin.

Die Musik aus den Lautsprechern hämmerte in ihren Ohren, während lautes Stimmengewirr sie vollkommen orientierungslos machte.

She was close to puking, she knwe.

And maybe even closer to passing out.

Sie schwankte, stolperte und dann legten sich wie aus dem Nichts Hände um ihre Hüften, stützten sie und hielten sie aufrecht.

Ihr erster Instinkt war sich augeblicklich loszumachen, doch dann hörte sie seine Stimme an ihrem Ohr und sie verharrte reglos in seinen Armen.

_Damon._

„I´ve got you,“ wisperte er ihr heiser in ihr  Ohr. “ I´ve got you, `Lena.

And with that she finally gave in and let the darkness took her.

 

 

* * *

„Alright, we´re nearly there. Just be quite, okay? I´m not in the mood talking to your aunt.“

Mit diesen Worten half er Elena aus dem Wagen und schließlich in Richtung Tür.

Ihre Schritte waren unkoordiniert und er hatte alle Mühe sie überhaupt auf den Beinen zu halten, während sie in seinen Armen hin und her taumelte.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen fischte er schließlich mit der einen Hand die Hausschlüssel aus ihrer Manteltasche, während er sie mit der anderen festhielt.

„Damon…“ begann sie schließlich mit brüchiger Stimme, gerade als er es geschafft hatte die Tür leise hinter sich abzuschließen. „Damon I feel sick.“  
 _Oh no, no, no, no._  
„Just breathe Elena, just breathe.,“ murmelte er leise, während er ihre Schlüssel auf die Kommode sinken ließ. „Just a few steps, and we´re there.“

„I … can´t … Damon…I….“  
 _No, hell no!_  
But before he even had the time to fully understand what she was saying, she already doubled over and vomited over the floorboards.

_Nice._  
Damon schloss einen Augenblick lang genervt und erschöpft zugleich die Augen, ehe er ihr schließlich seufzend das lange Haar aus dem Gesicht strich und sie festhielt, während sie sich übergab.  
Es dauerte nicht lang ehe er Schritte aus dem ersten Stock hörte und wappnete sich innerlich bereits für Jennas entsetztes Gesicht.  
Doch zu seiner Erleichterung war es Alaric der vollkommen verschlafen die Treppe hinunter kam.  
„Damon what…“  
Er verstummte angesichts des Anblicks der sich ihm bot und Damon war sich nur allzu deutlich bewusst welches Bild sie bieten mussten.  
„Just to be clear `Ric, this isn´t my fault,“ erklärte Damon bestimmt, während er den Griff um Elena noch verstärkte.  
„I just took her home, alright?“ fügte Damon hinzu, als Alaric fragend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe zog.  
„Actually I was sure she would make it up to her own room in time, but well…I guess I was wrong.“  
„Yeah, I can see that,“ murmelte Alaric resigniert, ehe er in Richtung Küche davon ging.  
„Just take her up to her room before Jenna wakes up. I´ll clean up.“  
 _Thank god._  
„Are you done?“ wandte Damon sich fragend an Elena, die noch immer vornübergebeugt in seinen Armen verharrte.  
„I don´t know,“ murmelte sie benommen, während sie sich mit der Hand über den Mund fuhr und versuchte sich aufzurichten.  
Doch sie taummelte und sank geradewegs zurück in Damons wartende Arme.  
„Well what´s life without a risk,“ murmelte Damon missmutig mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr, ehe er sie schlirßlich behutsam in seine Arme hob und nach oben in ihr Zimmer trug.

Behutsam ließ er sie schließlich auf ihr Bett sinken, ehe er ihr wortlos aus Mantel und Schuhen half und dann nach der Wolldecke am Ende ihres Bettes griff.

„Damon,“ murmelte sie benommen, während sie mit ihrer Hand suchend über ihr Bett tastete. „Damon?“

„I´m here,“ erwiederte Damon heiser, ehe er mit der einen Hand die ihre ergriff und mit der anderen die Decke über ihren schmalen Körper ausbreitete.  
„Just sleep, Elena. Just sleep.“

„I´m sorry,“ wisperte sie kraftlos und Damon konnte deutlich die Tränen in ihrer Stimme hören. „I´m so sorry.“

„It´s ok Elena, you need to sleep now. Just sleep.“ Er drückte beruhigend ihre Hand, ehe er nach ihrem Teddybär griff und ihn sanft in ihre Arme schob. Stumm sah er zu wie sie ihr Gesicht in dem weichen Fell vergrub und bereits im nächsten Augenblick war sie eingeschlafen.

Seufzend ließ Damon sich auf die Bettkante sinken, während er sich einen Augenblick lang erschöpft die Augen rieb.

_It had been a hell of a night._

Er verharrte neben ihr auf dem Bett, bis Alaric mit einem Eimer in der Hand das Zimmer betrat.

„Just in case,“ murmelte er erklärend, ehe er den Eimer neben dem Nachttisch plazierte und dann seinen Blick auf Damon ruhen ließ. „Are you ok?“

Damon blickte überrascht auf, „You ask me? Ask her when she wakes up tomorrow.“

„Well I´m sorry to break it to you, but you look like hell too and not just because there´s vomit on you leather jacket.“

_What?_

Damon ließ den Blick sinken und verzog schließlich angewidert das Gesicht.

_Great, now he had to buy a new one._

„I have to go,“antwortet er schließlich bemüht leise, während er aufstand und dabei aus seiner Jacke schlüpfte.

„You not staying with her?“

„No, of course not. I´m not her boyfriend, remember?“

„Didn´t stop you before.“

„Things change,“ erwiderte Damon nachdenklich, während er seinen Blick nocheinmal auf Elena ruhen ließ, ehe er schließlich endgültig das Zimmer verließ.

**.**

**.**


End file.
